


Shop Square

by GoringWriting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Bars and Pubs, F/M, Gyms, Karate, M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Pining Arthur, Protective Arthur, Protective Gaius (Merlin), Student Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The gang all own shops on the same street. Then one day Gaius says that his nephew will be coming to stay and help him. What sort of chaos will the new addition to the neighborhood bring with him?
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Kara/Mordred (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Shop Square

Arthur leans back and lets the sun hit his face as he settles on the blanket next to Gwen and Elyan. God bless these lunch time group picnics.

"I know mate. You'd think the rough and tumble world of insurance wouldn't be so bad," Gwaine says settling next to him. Arthur can hear Lancelot and Percival chatting so they'll be here. He knows that Mordred has a date with Kara the florist so the pet store owner won't be here.

Leon had to deal with Mrs. Smith and her son so he'll be late. Gaius might have a patient. His schedule is the hardest to predict because of it being a clinic.

"Gaius what's wrong?" Gwen asks and Arthur opens his eyes to see Gaius walking over frowning at his phone. 

"I mentioned to my sister Hunith how it's getting harder for me to run the clinic and keep up with all the things needed from me. So she's sending my nephew, Merlin, to help me," Gaius says.

"That's wonderful news!" Gwen says and they all nod. Even Leon who only just arrived. They had all been worried about the older Doctor.

"No, It's not. He had to give up a position in a company paying him more than I can ever hope to work a bit of IT. He was going to save up for college. He would have made much more than I can ever hope to pay him. There's no way he'll make enough," Gaius says.

"Does he know this?" Leon asks.

"I expect he does," Gaius says.

"Did he still agree to come?" Arthur asks.

"Yes."

"Then it was his choice and his business," Gwaine says.

"Besides I'm sure we can all find a way to help out," Gwen says.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Gwaine and I were going to do websites for the bakery and the bar. And I was thinking of doing an online ordering system. We could pay him for that," Gwen says and Gwaine nods.

"I can pay him to sweep up hair when my normal guy calls out," Leon says.

"I suppose a website and an inventory system would be useful," Lancelot says.

"If he's good at design I suppose he could make my flyers," Elyan says.

"I wanted to do a system to keep track of some of my members progression to their goals and stuff. How could help with that," Percival says.

"I'll have to think of something," Arthur says.

"I'll get Mordred to talk to him about maybe a social media page for each of the animals he has available," Gwen says.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," Gaius says.

"Don't worry about it mate. We're all family here and we help out where we can. You didn't charge me for diagnosing my sore throat," Gwaine says.

"You're always helping us out. Let us help out someone you care about," Gwen says with a smile.

"When is he arriving?" Lancelot asks.

"Next week. I'm actually nervous. I haven't seen the boy since he was four. There was never time for a visit and none of us ever had enough money to make the trip. I don't even know if he still remembers me," Gaius says.

"He might not remember the events but he'll remember the emotions. He'll remember the excitement, he'll remember the love, he'll remember his cheeks hurting from smiling," Gwen says.

"Thank you, Gwen," Gaius says.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur might end up being a sugar daddy. I'm not sure yet. You can give your opinion on this idea in the comments.


End file.
